50 Cartas (Dan x Runo)
by MasterPX
Summary: Día a día, Dan recibe misteriosas cartas de parte de una Chica desconocida, al principio le daba un poco igual, pero luego empieza a sentir mucha curiosidad. Soy pésimo con las descripciones agh...


**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Era un día caluroso, aproximadamente eran las 4:00 PM y los estudiantes aún se encontraban en sus aulas, esperando ansiosos el glorioso sonido de la campana para poder ir a sus hogares y hacer lo que les plazca.

-Psst… Shun, pásame la tarea.-

-¿Otra vez? Pídesela a Marucho, todos los días te la doy, además habías dicho que esta vez si harías la tarea.-

-Es que Marucho tampoco me la quiso dar y no pude hacer la tarea, porque… em, estuve "ocupado".-

En un salón de clases, dos amigos, llamados Dan Kuso y Shun Kazami, se encontraban hablando en un tono de voz bajo acerca del trabajo que se debía de hacer en casa, el primer mencionado no fue capaz de realizarla y acude a su mejor amigo para salvarse.

-¡Dan Kuso y Shun Kazami! Les recuerdo que en mi clase está prohibido conversar.-

Muy tarde, han sido descubiertos.

-Lo siento señorita Ayaka, pero resulta que Dan me estaba pidiendo la tarea.-

-¡Traidor!-Masculló entre dientes Dan

-Señor Kuso, ¿le recuerdo que ya de por sí tiene malas calificaciones y nuevamente sale con no haber completado la tarea? A la siguiente recibirá una seria penalización, los estudios no son un chiste.

-Si… lo siento señorita Ayaka.-Se Disculpó Dan.

Posteriormente este último toma asiento en su respectivo lugar.

Pasa el tiempo y finalmente tocan el timbre, a lo que rápidamente los chicos toman sus cosas y se ponen en frente de la puerta de salida, no sin antes que la Profesora les comenté acerca de su siguiente examen.

 **Dan P'O'V'S:**

Ay, al fin salí de la cárcel, solo tengo que ir por el resto de mis cosas al casillero y seré libre.

Abro el casillero rápidamente y lo primero que detectan mis ojos es una carta.

No la he puesto yo, eso quiere decir que alguien más se ha metido en mi casillero…

Shun está al lado mío, seguramente fue él, es el único que sabe la combinación de mi casillero.

-Jaja, muy gracioso.-Dije burlándome de su broma.

-¿El que?-Preguntó.

-Ya sabes, sobre esto.-Le muestro la carta.-El único que sabe la combinación eres tú, así que he de asumir que tú debiste poner esto.

-¿Crees que me metería en tu casillero? Vaya, que poco confías en mi…-Eh?

-¿Entonces no fuiste tú?-

-Por supuesto que no, talvez deberías leer la carta ya que para algo alguien la dejo ahí, suerte con eso.-

Shun se va y me quedo solo, no me queda de otra, abro lentamente la carta para ver que hay en su interior.

¿Qué es esto?

 _No puedo creer que seas tan olvidadizo, pero supongo que debo aceptar tus defectos._

 _Aun así, eres muy lindo 3._

 _Me hubiese gustado pasarte la tarea, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que sea tan fácil saber mi identidad, ¿sabes?_

 _Atentamente:_

 _Tu Stalker 3_

Ay no es cierto, le gusto a una loca.

Bueno, quien me mando a nacer tan guapo.

Espero que no hable enserio y haya sido todo parte de una broma, lo único que me falta es que alguien me vigile o algo parecido.

Regreso a mi casa y lo primero que logro ver es a mi Madre, la saludo y voy a mi habitación para pasar el rato.

Un buen tiempo después, mi celular vibra, al desbloquearlo veo que se trata de una llamada de Marucho, contesto inmediatamente.

-¿Qué hay Maruchan?-

-Dan, ¿qué te he dicho sobre llamarme así?-Respondió algo molesto.

-Ay, no te exaltes, son solo bromas.-Dije burlón.

-En fin… solo quería decirte que estas invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-

-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, lo siento Marucho…-Me disculpé.

-No hay problema, entonces… ¿irás?-

-Claro que sí, no me perdería esa fiesta por nada, ¡nos vemos ahí!-

-Está bien, ¡gracias!-Posteriormente cuelga.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que conseguir algo de ropa, después de todo la familia de Marucho es muy adinerada y será mejor que me vista algo más formal.

Salgo de mi casa una vez más en el día y voy caminando hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana, no me gusta nada vestirme formal, pero no tengo otra opción.

Escojo un traje cualquiera que sea de mi talla sin mucha preocupación por mi pinta, me la pruebo y al ser bastante cómodo me decido por llevarlo, pago y salgo.

Tendré que pedirle a mi Mamá que me ayude con el peinado, no creo que ir con mi pelo así sea lo más adecuado.

Nuevamente al entrar a casa, me cruzó con la mirada de mi Mamá, quien me mira confundida, al ver el contenido de la bolsa de compras.

-¿Y eso? Dan tu no usas esas cosas…-Dijo extrañada.

-Ya, pero es una ocasión especial, Marucho celebrará su cumpleaños y ya sabes cómo es su familia, no tuve elección.-

-Bueno, siendo así…-

Así que vuelvo a mi habitación y guardo la vestimenta lista para el evento que me deparara mañana, me tiro sobre mi cama y decido tomarme la siesta… 


End file.
